


In Another Life

by arihime



Series: Chrobin Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arihime/pseuds/arihime
Summary: Trapped in darkness after sacrificing himself to defeat Grima, Narcissus’ mind wanders to another life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “In a Better Life.”
> 
> Look who’s finally posting another chrobin week prompt 4 months later. Better late than never, I guess, even if it is a new year.

The world falls away from Narcissus after he strikes the killing blow on Grima. Or maybe it is Narcissus who falls away from the world.

He remembers seeing tears on Aislin’s face before everything went dark, and hearing Chrom cry out his name. His prince reached for him, hadn’t he? But Narcissus felt nothing more than a gust of wind. So yes, maybe it was he who fell away, though into what he isn’t sure. Darkness certainly, but his sight isn’t the only sense that’s abandoned him. Hearing, touch— anything that would connect him to the outside world is gone. He floats in nothing with only his memories to keep him company, and even those are fleeting. 

He counts the time he has been alone by how much he forgets. Once, he recounted his whole life, and the battles he fought with his family. Now, the only things Narcissus remembers are those that happened right before he left. The reactions of those he cares about most, and his own words to mollify them.

_May we meet again, in a better life. . ._

Narcissus doesn’t know what that would look like. He can hardly remember his life before, how would he know what would be better?

And yet. . .

 

“Stop fidgeting,” Aislin chides, reaching out to fix Narcissus’ collar for what feels like the hundredth time that day. “You’re going to knock your crown off if you keep fidgeting.”

“Sorry. I’m just nervous.”

“This makes you nervous? You just went through your wedding and coronation, but this makes you nervous?”

“Those were different!” Narcissus says, and they were. All his nerves had melted away the instant he saw Chrom, and focusing on him had been enough to keep them at bay. Now, though, there will be no ignoring the crowd that is waiting for him, the responsibility settled upon his shoulders.

“It’s only different if you focus on the bad.” Aislin says, every inch the sensible sister. “Just squeeze Chrom’s hand if you get nervous. It’ll be fine.”

Chrom. Just hearing the name makes a wave of giddiness go through Narcissus. His commander. His prince. _His husband._ Narcissus never thought that this day would actually happen. He’d dreamt about it of course, but with the war and everything else between them, he’d thought it would be regulated to the realm of dreams. Chrom’s proposal in the desert, and the kiss afterwards, had been the sweetest awakening.

Part of Narcissus is still worried that this is all some wonderful dream, and that he will wake up the moment he steps out onto the balcony. But then the door behind him opens, and Chrom slips in with Lissa on his heels. No, this isn’t a dream. It’s his _wedding day._

Narcissus can never get enough of seeing Chrom in his finery, looking every inch the Exalt he was meant to be. In comparison, Narcissus feels frumpy even in his wedding clothes, though one look at Chrom’s face is enough to correct those fears.

In face of such blatant adoration, how could he be anything but fearless?

“Is everything alright?” Chrom asks, coming to his side and taking Narcissus’ hand in his own.

“He’s fussing.” Aislin says before Narcissus has a chance to reply. “But I suspect he’ll calm down now that you’re here.”

“Fussing about what?”

“The people,” Narcissus says. “Going out in front of them. I’m not sure if they— ”

“You don’t have anything to be worried about. The people will love you, you’ll see.” Chrom squeezes his hand. “They already do.”

“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” Aislin says, mock exasperated. “But of course, he only listens when it comes from you.”

Chrom chuckles. “Are you ready?”

Narcissus looks towards the balcony door, then at those around him. His family is there, ready to stand by him if he does anything to embarrass himself. More than that, his husband is there, and Narcissus knows that whatever happens, Chrom will never let him go.

He still takes a breath to steady himself, but smiles on the exhale. “Yes, I’m ready.”

Hand in hand, they walk out onto the balcony, Aislin and Lissa a few steps behind. The sudden change of light blinds Narcissus for a moment, and he has to fight not to bring a hand up to cover his eyes. Below them, the crowd roars its approval as he and Chrom come up to the edge.

Narcissus instantly picks out familiar faces in the crowd. Gaius smirking up at him, Vaike next to Stahl and Sully. Everyone is smiling, and in that moment Narcissus is struck by the fact that these are all _his_ people now. Their hopes and dreams are in his hands as much as they are in Chrom’s, and Narcissus refuses to let them down.

Hesitantly, he waves.

The crowd roars even louder.

“I told you they would love you.” Chrom says.

Narcissus manages a smile. “Yes, I guess you’re right.”

Chrom’s free hand snakes over Narcissus’ jaw, and before he can question the action, Chrom pulls him into a kiss.

Aislin and Lissa’s laughs are drowned out by the crowd. Narcissus jerks back in surprise, though not so far that Chrom’s hand slips from him chin.

“What did you do that for?!”

“I just wanted to show them how much I loved you.” Chrom says. “Should I not have?”

“I think they would have gotten that from the wedding.” Narcissus says, waving his ring hand at Chrom. Then he stops and says bashfully, “. . . Though I wouldn’t mind another kiss. . .”

Chrom chuckles, but obliges easily. His mouth is warm against Narcissus’, and now they take their time, heedless of the crowd below.


End file.
